No more stars in the sky
by joseph.stein
Summary: We never realized you were the one that made everything happen. Angst story.
1. Chapter 1

First of all, I just want you to know that I'm not a native speaker but I'm working hard to improve my English, so please forgive my mistakes and let me know if you notice something wrong. Then, this story is going to be full of angst and, although there will be some romance, the main theme will be friendship, deep friendship between the characters. Let me know if I should write it or not.

**We never realized that you were the one that made everything happen.**

_Show Kelsi writing "Twinkle Town."_

_Show Troy and Gabriella singing together._

_Show everybody dancing joyfully during the Lava Spring Talent Show._

**We never realized you were always there for all of us, no matter what.**

_Show Kelsi talking to Gabriella, trying to convince her to go back to Lava Springs._

_Show Kelsi in a kitchen with Zeke tasting his cookies._

_Show Kelsi and Chad in a clothes shop, laughing._

_Show Kelsi comforting a crying Martha._

_Show Kelsi staring at the stage where Ryan and Sharpay are performing with a jury in front of them._

**I never realized you were the best friend I could ever have.**

_Show Troy with his hands on his face and Kelsi whispering softly into his ears._

**You should have told us your secrets, your pain.**

_Show Kelsi running down a street, her hands tightly clutching her side._

**We didn't realize you were falling down.**

_Show everybody sitting in the cantine, and Kelsi silently staring at them._

**Maybe you tried, but I was too busy with my life, I had no time for you.**

_Show Kelsi at a café, sitting alone and looking at the clock on the wall._

**None of us was there for you.**

_Show an extremely thin and pale Kelsi crying on a bench in the middle of the night._

**And now, now it's too late.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry to inform that you it's cancer. Non-Hodgkin Lymphoma."

Kelsi stared at the tall man sitting in front of her, her eyes glittering with tears.

"Is it… bad?" she murmured.

"Lymphoma is a hard threaten to defeat. It is at third stadium, which means that it's pretty serious. He needs to start chemotherapy and radiotherapy as soon as possible, but there is little hope that he can survive more than a year, maybe a year and a half."

The girl just nodded, unable to speak anymore.

"Is there anybody I can speak to? I mean, someone adult."

"It's just me and my father." She answered, and then breathed deeply. "Does he know about his prognosis?"

"Not yet."

"Don't tell him. We have been through a lot in the past years, and if this is going to be his last year of life, well, I don't want him to be anguished for the whole time. You can tell him about the cancer, but don't tell him he has no chances to overcome it. I want him to have hope."

The doctor looked suspiciously at the girl standing in front of him. She looked so young and vulnerable, barely reaching eighty-five pounds of weight, and still she was taking such an important decision about her father's life without a second thought, her eyes full of tears but still looking directly into his.

He felt the desire to help her, but there wasn't much he could do.

"I think I can find the way to admit him to my division and treat him. We could start the therapy by the day after tomorrow. Anyway, there's a serious problem about it. You have no health insurance."

"Treat him, please; I'm going to find the money."

"We're talking about a considerable amount of money."

"I'll find the way."

Later that afternoon, when Kelsi entered her home, she finally let herself break down.

Her beloved father was the only alive member left of her family. They had come from Chechnya to USA five years before, after having lost her mother and her little brothers during a saturation bombing. Her father was a talented pianist but here in Arizona he worked as a bricklayer. There were no money to pay the rent of the little flat they lived in, often no money to eat, in no way they could afford a health insurance.

She took a little frame form a shelf and stared at the quiet smile of her mother. She looked so happy and satisfied; she had no idea of what was going to happen to her family.

"Don't worry, mum, I'm going to take care of him, I promise I'll find the way."

Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hey, Playmaker, what's up?" Troy said. "You weren't in school today."

"I was just a little bit sick, nothing to worry about."

"Any plan for this evening? You could come in for dinner, my mother would love to see you."

"I'm tired, Troy, but thanks a lot."

"Are you sure you're ok? You don't sound good."

"Troy." she answered. "There's no need to worry about me."

**Hope you all like it. Sorry for my mistakes, I'm not a native speaker but I'm working hard to improve my English. I'd really love to know what you think about this, I'd really appreciate some reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome, as well as ideas and advice. Thanks a lot!**


End file.
